


darkness with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, kagehina angst, some nice daisuga, the best kind of angst tbh, the rare appearance of yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Kageyama looks up at him through damp eyelashes, a single tear slipping from the corner of an eye. “Everyone always leaves me.” It comes out as a barely-there whisper in the darkness. alternatively: how Mom!Suga fixes everythingtoday in love-bites and legwarmers: Sad!Kageyama, NoyaHina cuddles, and gold eyeliner





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS  
> Have some more gay vampires  
> THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS
> 
> today in love-bites and legwarmers: Sad!Kageyama, NoyaHina cuddles, and gold eyeliner

"You're going where?" Koushi can't quite tell if Daichi is upset, or just didn't hear him the last two times when he told him where he was going.

"I'm going to _The Blood Moon_ with Keiji tonight." He repeats for the third time.

"Okay, and _why_ exactly?" Okay, so there was definitely annoyance in his voice this time.

"Because it's a Friday night, I don't have an early morning rehearsal tomorrow, and I could use some fun."

"We're fun," Daichi says, frowning.

"Of course you guys are fun, but I need to spend time with people that aren't part of this coven every once in a while." He says, placing his hands on Daichi's chest and pleading with his best puppy eyes. Daichi holds out for a full ten seconds before caving, a personal record for him, and sighs in defeat.

"Okay fine, but I want you to promise that your friend Akaashi will keep you safe."

"Why does our precious Suga need to be kept safe?" Noya asks, coming into the main room.

"Because he's going out dancing with one of his dance friends from school," Kageyama replies, appearing out of _nowhere_ behind Koushi.

Koushi whirls around. "Kageyama what have we discussed about using your ability to blend with shadows to eavesdrop on conversations?"

Kageyama stares at him blankly. "What conversation? I don't recall—"

"Yes you do it was just last week and Suga said it's rude and that you can't do it if people don't know you're there." Hinata cuts him off and helpfully replies for him. "Don't worry, Suga-san I'll talk to him and keep him from doing it again." Hinata smiles sunnily up at him, completely oblivious to the furious glare that Kageyama is directing at his back. With and angry huff Kageyama disappears from the room, a loud bang echoing from upstairs as he slams the door to his room.

Koushi giggles, overwhelmed by the displays of _drama_ that these two boys are so prone to. Their addition to the house this year has really kept things interesting. "Hinata, maybe you should go and check on him?"

"Yeah, he's really grumpy today," Daichi adds, "Hinata when was the last time he was fed?"

Hinata pauses before answering, and Koushi knows that means it's been too long. "I think about two weeks ago." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?" Noya springs up from where he was sitting on the couch. "That's _insane_ of him."

Daichi turns a worried gaze above them. "Why has it been so long, Hinata?" He pins Hinata with a look, demanding answers.

"I don't _know,"_ he wails, warm brown eyes filling with tears. Koushi rushes over to him and pulls him down with him on the couch. "Every time I try and get him to feed from me he _won't_ and I don't know what I did wrong or why he doesn't want to." Hinata curls into Koushi's side as Koushi wraps his arms around him, running his fingers through the soft disaster of orange curls that was Hinata.

Noya comes and sits on Hinata's other side, and starts murmuring to him softly. Koushi meets Daichi's gaze as they silently discuss what to do.

 _I can talk to him,_ Daichi offers.

 _No,_ Koushi says, _I think I know how to fix this._

Daichi nods his agreement, and Koushi slowly moves away from Hinata, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He meets Noya's eyes across the top of Hinata's head and Noya nods, signaling that he'll take over from here. Koushi gently slides Hinata over to Noya, who curls himself around Hinata, before getting up and walking slowly up the stairs, a surge of lightheadedness tempering the speed at which he ascends. He keeps close track of the feelings of the vampires in this house, out of habit and also as a matter of safety. They could be terribly angsty creatures, especially when they were not yet twenty.

He knocks softly on the door to Kageyama's room at the top of the stairs. "Kageyama, may I come in?" When he's not met with an immediate no, he slowly pushes open the door.

Kageyama's room is like him. Dark, soothing colors makes up the decor of the room, walls a muted grey, bed draped in dark blue sheets, blackout curtains across the windows. It’s a soothing, warm room to walk into. Koushi closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed where Kageyama is curled up, his back pressed against the wall that his bed is against, clutching a pillow to his chest. Koushi sits down next to him, folding his legs under him. This close, and unable to hide in the shadows, Koushi can see the dark purple circles under Kageyama's eyes, how his skin is _especially_ pale, even for him. "Kageyama," he says softly into the silence of the room, "why aren't you feeding?"

If it wasn't as quiet in his room as it was, Koushi wouldn't have heard the quiet whimper that escaped Kageyama before he said, "I don't want to hurt him."

Koushi pauses before responding, knowing he needs to tread carefully. "Kageyama, have you ever hurt him before?"

He pauses, a "no" slipping out sullenly in the quiet.

"What makes you think that you're going to hurt him?"

"I just," He pauses, searches for words. "I really like feeding from him, like _a lot_ , and I'm afraid I'll get too carried away and take too much and then he'll die or worse hate me forever and leave." Kageyama looks up at him through damp eyelashes, a single tear slipping from the corner of an eye. “Everyone always leaves me.” It comes out as a barely-there whisper in the darkness.

Koushi feels his heart break a little for this poor teenage vampire. He places his wrist under Kageyama's nose. "Eat." He commands.

"No, Suga-san you're Daichi's familiar." The protest is weak, Koushi can literally _see_ how hungry he is.

"First of all, I don't belong to anyone. I chose to feed who I want; I just happen to live here." Kageyama blinks at the snap in Koushi's tone. "Secondly, you need _something_ right now. Because it's been _two weeks_ Kageyama. I'm surprised you can even function."

Kageyama hesitantly presses his lips to the inside of Koushi's wrist, glancing up cautiously at Koushi before biting down gently. It's the softest bite Koushi has ever felt, gentle and so warm. After a minute Kageyama retracts his fangs, kissing the wound closed and pulling away to curl back around his pillow. Koushi frowns, surprised at how quickly Kageyama finishes. He's about to ask if he needs more when he gets a sudden rush of lightheadedness. He lays down, facing Kageyama, to keep from passing out.

"Now," he says, attempting to keep conscious, "why on earth do you think Hinata is going to leave you." Koushi has known Kageyama for four years now, and in that time the only instances when he's seen Kageyama without Hinata have been on weekends or over summer holidays.

Kageyama shrugs, squeezing the pillow tightly.

Koushi sighs, yanking the pillow out of his arms and replacing it with himself. "Tobio, talk to me." He says, in the circle of his arms and pressed against his chest. He can feel the slow beat of his heart, so slow it's unnerving, but still there. "Hinata has been your familiar for _years,_ why would he leave now?"

"Because he would." Kageyama says, stubbornly refusing to talk. Koushi isn't surprised, really, this is _Kageyama_ after all.

Koushi sighs, then reaches up and tugs Kageyama's face down, forcing to look him in the eye. "Could it be because," he says gently, pretty sure about what he's going to say, "you've realized you're in love with him?"

Kageyama inhales sharply, eyes welling with tears as he closes them and turns his head away slightly. His arms tighten around Koushi reflexively, pulling him closer even while he turns his head away. "How did you know?" He speaks so quietly Koushi isn't sure if he actually said anything for a second. And he was expecting him to deny it.

"I think, sometimes, that you guys are too busy being students and you forget that I'm around keeping an eye on you."

"That's really creepy, Suga-san." He makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a whimper.

"Hey, I live in a house with five vampires. If I don't know what each of you are feeling I could end up in some dangerous situations."

Kageyama looks over at him, shock and a little offense clearly etched across his features. "You don't think any of us would actually hurt you, do you?" He asks softly, serious as always.

Koushi pauses before answering, looking for the right way to phrase this. "No, but half the time you guys don't know you're hungry until I make you feed, so if I were to let too many of you get hungry at once, it could be dangerous to me, as well as the other familiars in the house. It's happened before, although rarely, that a vampire goes too long between feedings and accidently drains a familiar." He looks up and sees the stricken look on Kageyama's face. "I know none of you would _ever_ let that happen, but it's a habit for me to keep track of feelings now, no matter how safe I feel."

Kageyama nods, relaxing back against the wall, his eyes drifting shut.

"Tobio, do you want me to send Hinata up here?" He asks, pulling away slightly.

Kageyama's arms tighten around him, pulling him back close. "Just let me hold you for a bit?"

Koushi relaxes against him. "Okay, but just a few minutes. Then I have to get ready to go out."

Kageyama hums softly, burying his nose in the soft strands of his hair. Really it is so warm in his room. And Kageyama has those nice arms and chest that come from years of setting and serving a volleyball. He's tired, too, and it's so warm...

Someone knocks on the door, and Koushi jolts awake. Kageyama is already awake and staring at him. He hears Daichi asking something on the other side of the door. Kageyama lets him pull away this time, but not before placing a kiss to his forehead with a quiet thank you. Koushi stumbles to the door, running a hand through his hair and yawning hugely. He opens the door and nearly runs into Daichi who is _right outside_ what in the world?

"Hey is everything okay?" He asks as Koushi moves around him and down the stairs. "You were up there for almost an hour."

"Yep!" He replies, walking into the main room and heading over to the couch where Noya and Hinata are involved in a very heated argument over Mario Kart. "Hinata can I talk to you for a second?" He sits down next to Hinata before he responds and Daichi subtly pulls Noya away, familiar with Koushi's _I've got something to accomplish get out of my way_ face.

"Um, sure Suga-san."

"Do you like Kageyama?"

Hinata blinks at him. "Well he's really annoying and sometimes the things I have to do to get him to even compliment my playing are extreme but I like him fine, I guess."

"Okay, but do you _like_ him."

Hinata blinks, swallows, tilts his head with a puzzled expression, before flushing almost as red as his hair. "I-I don't k-know what you mean, S-Suga-san." He stutters, hands wringing in his lap.

"I think you should go up and talk to Kageyama, right now." He nudges Hinata off of the couch, up the stairs, and through the door of Kageyama's room. He waits for a moment, satisfied when he hears Hinata yelp and Kageyama laugh softly, before turning and walking back down the stairs. He makes it to his room before remembering that he has somewhere to be, excitement adding an urgency to his movements.

"What was that about?" Daichi asks from where he has materialized leaning against the doorframe of Koushi's room.

"Just your standard miscommunication and feelings. I think it's sorted out now." He says, too used to the way everyone in this house can just _appear_ wherever they want to be startled. He turns to his closet and starts to dig through his clothes, looking for something that is club appropriate and also not part of his regular dance attire, somewhat of a tall order at this point in his life.

"How late do you think you'll be out tonight?" Daichi asks, still leaning against the door frame until Koushi lets him in. He lets out a muffled _ah-ha!_ and emerges from the depths of his closet with a pair of black jeans that he hasn't worn in a while.

"I don't know, probably pretty late." He says, quickly pulling off his leggings and struggling into the jeans. He doesn't remember them being quite _this_ tight the last time he wore them. He yanks off his sweater and turns to look at Daichi. "Why?" He asks, not missing the way Daichi stares at the visible elastic band of his boxer briefs emblazoned with _Calvin Klein_ as it peeks over the waist of his jeans.

Daichi clears his throat, his gaze trailing up the long lines of Koushi's chest, toned from years of dance, and volleyball before that, before meeting his eyes, cheeks slightly flushed. "I don't like it when you're out late without one of us." He says, voice sounding a little strained.

"You can come in, Dai." He says, walking into his closet again to look for the right shirt. He feels, more than hears, Daichi lean against the doorframe of his closet. He starts fingering through the shirts hanging on one side of his closet, trying to find something in his disaster of a closet that isn't an oversized sweater or a v-neck. "You don't have to worry about me so much Dai, I can take care of myself."

"I know that," he says, "but there are things you can't--" He cuts off mid-sentence and Koushi glances over at him, only to see his gaze fixed on the two small marks on the inside of his wrist. "What are those?" Daichi asks, voice deceivingly calm.

"Oh, I gave Kageyama a bit of blood to tide him over until he sorted out things with Hinata." Koushi replies, affecting a tone of light indifference. His fingers stall on a shirt made of a soft blue material, and he quickly pulls it off the hangar and tosses it to Daichi before continuing to search through his shirts.

"You did _what_." Daichi says, and Koushi glances sideways to gauge how upset Daichi is and how much damage control he needs to do. He doesn't stop flicking through hangars—he'd forgotten just how many _clothes_ he had goodness—but rather continues talking in a light, distracted tone, hoping to downplay the situation. And really, it wasn't a big deal _at all,_ Daichi just has a strong need to _protect_ which is nice most of the time, but in situations like this, it can be difficult to manage.

"Daichi he hadn't fed in _two weeks_ do you have any idea how dangerous that can be to me and the other familiars in this house? Kageyama has good self-control, but he is also impulsive and if I can curb that hunger then I'm going to." He pauses over a deep burgundy silk shirt; one he hasn't worn in _ages_. He throws that one at Daichi too. "Besides, he only took a little, not nearly as much as he could have." He doesn't miss the scowl on Daichi's face. "I'm _fine,_ Dai."

"But you fed me this morning, Asahi yesterday, and now you've given Kageyama a snack. I'm worried that you're going to get anemic." Daichi walks further into the closet, coming up behind Koushi and looking at the shirts as he flicks through them.

"You see how well I eat and how hydrated I stay. I'll be okay." He says, pausing on a deep green shirt before moving on. However, Daichi reaches around him and grabs the green shirt off the hanger, adding it to the shirts he was already holding.

Koushi turns around and raises an eyebrow. "You look good in green." Daichi says, an innocent expression on his face.

Koushi grabs the shirts from Daichi and closes the door to the closet so that he can see the full-length mirror mounted on the back of it. He puts on the blue shirt, doing up the buttons and analyzing the way it fits. Good color, wrong fit for the pants. He shucks it off and throws it behind him at Daichi, who catches it with a sigh and puts it back on a hanger.

"Try not to stay out all night tonight, okay?" Daichi says, as he pulls the burgundy shirt on. It's a great color with the pants and his hair, but it fits too loose, making his legs look like sticks. He's worked _way_ too hard in his strength training classes to have his legs look that skinny.

"Why, you miss me when I'm not here?" He asks, intent on teasing Daichi a little more tonight. He pulls off the shirt and turns to hand it to Daichi, who is suddenly _right there_ and very close. The shirt slides through his fingers like water as it pools on the ground at their feet. He feels Daichi's hands brush softly against the smooth skin of his waist, running along his ribs before sliding around to his lower back. He ducks his head, his nose brushing along the line of muscle that connects neck to shoulder.

"Yes, I do." He says, and his lips brush Koushi's collarbone as the words whisper against his skin.

"Oh." Koushi says, too stunned to say anything else. Daichi doesn't give him the chance to try and say anything else, either, as he slides a hand along his jaw, threading his fingers through the strands of Koushi's hair and pulling him in until his lips meet Daichi's. Really, being kissed by two different vampires in the same day is a bit much, even for Koushi, but he's not one to complain so.

Daichi kisses slowly, possessively, consuming Koushi with every movement until he can't even remember where he is, reduced to a creature of feeling and heat. He feels it as Daichi presses into him, backing him up against a wall and pinning him there, the sudden movement making his head spin. His hands roam down Koushi's bare chest, around the waistband of his jeans, before sliding around and grabbing his ass and pulling him against him until there is no space left between them. "Suga," Daichi gasps, breaking the kiss and pulling away from him just slightly, eyes dilated and dark.

Koushi opens his eyes, coming back to himself a little more as he breathes into the space between them. "You're going to make me late, Dai." He says, running a hand fondly down his chest.

"I don't want you to go." Is Daichi's response, so openly honest it surprises both of them. Koushi opens his mouth to respond, but Daichi places a silencing finger to his lips. "I know you want to go, though, so if you do go, I think you should wear the green." He steps back and places the shirt in Koushi's hands.

"Oh." Koushi says dumbly, for the second time that night, and turns to stand in front of the mirror again.

The shirt is perfect; he can tell even while he's still doing up the buttons. Fitted through the waist in a way that leaves little to the imagination while still being flattering, the color blends well with his complexion and hair. The sleeves are long, covering his hands to his knuckles. He looks...

"Hot." Daichi says, clearing his throat when his voice cracks slightly on the word. "You look really hot."

Koushi smiles at him, beaming broadly as he opens the closet door and walks back into the room. Heading over to his dresser, he finds his favorite gold eyeliner, and walks over to the mirror in his bathroom, quickly lining his eyes lightly in gold. The resulting look is, surprisingly ethereal. He throws on the most comfortable pair of black vans he owns, shoves his keys and phone into his pocket, before quickly brushing his teeth. Just as he finishes up he hears a knock at the door. "That must be Keiji." He says, rushing out into the hallway. Before he can get to the main room, a pair of strong arms pulls him back into a chest.

"Be careful, and have fun." Daichi says, before pressing his lips to Koushi's neck.

"I will, Dai, I promise." He giggles, excitement making him extra bubbly.

When he gets to the door he sees that his darling Yamaguchi has already answered it. Akaashi is waiting patiently in the foyer. "Tadashi!" He exclaims happily. "I haven't seen you all week." He quickly runs up and gives Yamaguchi, who mutters under his breath _I'm so ready to be done with econ classes are absolute murder,_ a hug and a sympathetic pat before turning to address Akaashi.

"Ready?" He asks, his freshly lined eyes trailing up and down Koushi in an appraising way. Akaashi looks, as always, nothing short of stunning. He's wearing a deep blue shirt and dark grey skinny jeans that do amazing things for his legs.

"Yeah, let's go." Koushi says, waving goodbye to Yamaguchi ask he walks out the front door and into the fading light of the October night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you for all the kudos and comments on this series so far, you guys rock.
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: space heaters, kisses in the dark, and the appearance of innocence incarnate
> 
> As always, you're welcome to come and yell at me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul) I'm always down to talk about literally anything 
> 
> but especially my gay vampire children


End file.
